Hell is Living Without Your Love
by animejade49
Summary: Casanova longs to find true love and finds it with Mina Murray. Yet can he prove to Mina that his womanizing ways are apart of the past? Neither of them truly expected to find love… yet, neither regret loving each other. Casanova and Dracula x-over.


**This is a new story i am working on. I absolutely love this pairing, and I'm hoping you guys will like it too. Some of the events in both movies will happen, but in a new twist=) I'm using other version of both movies such as TV shows, books, movies to write this story.**

**Casanova (2005) and Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) crossover.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy... hoping to get some feedback=D**

**By the way, to make the story work, i had to change the setting a bit. (The years i mean)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 17, 1849<strong>_

_It was just one day away from our trip to Venice. Lucy's dream was to visit a country before she was to marry… and what better place than Venice? I admit, I am quite fond of the idea myself… but I would have been more thrilled if Jonathan would have joined us. After all, we were soon to be married women._

"Mina… Mina, have you packed yet?" Lucy says as she waltzes into the living room.  
>"Yes Lucy I have, why are you so happy…?" I ask, knowing well what the answer was. She sits on the couch next to me and giggles.<br>"Oh Mina… just think of all the fine gentlemen we'll meet over there, maybe we'll become engaged to one of them!"  
>"Silly Lucy, we're already engaged to two wonderful men that truly love us, what more could we ask for?" I replied.<br>"A girl could dream right…? Besides having, a little fun would not hurt. After all that's why we're taking this trip!" Lucy answers with a big smile on her face.  
>"I wish Jonathan could have joined us, I would have felt better if he came along" I confess.<br>"What for… you'll be seeing the man for the rest of your life once you marry!" Lucy says in astonishment.  
>"It's not right for two engaged woman to travel to a foreign country alone" I reply. Lucy sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes.<br>"Look Mina, Jonathan is just your fiancé, he's not your husband, after all… he did say he blessed your trip to Venice," Lucy said in an attempt to comfort me.  
>"Well I guess so Lucy… after all what's the worst that could happen right?" I giggle. She places her hand on top of mine and smiles.<br>"That's the spirit Mina… for once I would love to see you have fun, let yourself go you know" Lucy says with concern.  
>"What do you mean by that Lucy…?" I ask in confusion.<br>"I admit, I admire the way you read, study this earth's history and what not, but my Mina you are much too serious sometimes," She says.  
>"What…! I am not serious, I just respect Jonathan too much, after all, we've been in love since childhood," I said, speaking nothing but the truth.<br>"That doesn't mean you can't have fun, and besides I bet his eyes wander around as well… Mina, stop being so faithful to him, that's what, makes you dull" She said in a serious tone. In a way, Lucy did have a point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Venice…<em>**

As Casanova walks to his estate, the words of the Doge clouded his mind… _You must marry Casanova, unless you want to be exiled from Venice. That is the least he wanted… yet **married**._Why make him and other women suffer? Yet… it would be nice to know what it is like to truly love someone, to have someone want you with more than lust… with love. Yet… who could possibly own his heart? Where should he even begin to search?

As soon as he walks into his home, Lupo rushes from upstairs.

"Morning Lupo… what's new?" Casanova says.  
>"We were so worried about us…" Lupo responds.<br>"You should be…" Casanova chuckles and adds, "We're getting married…!" Casanova says with fake enthusiasm.  
>"Congratulations… to whom?" Lupo asks as they walk upstairs.<br>"I don't know… that's the question, you have some clean cloth for me?" Casanova asks.  
>"Already done… so where will we search?" Lupo asks back.<br>"First we have to do a little shopping," Casanova responds. "This should be quite an adventure" Lupo comments, chuckling.

_There is nothing I love more than an adventure…_


End file.
